yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
D1 Grand Prix
| romaji name = Dīwan Guranpuri | structure = | location = * New Domino City (first stage) * Satellite (second stage) | date = 20XX | winner = Yusei Fudo | runner-up = Akiza Izinski | participation = | rounds = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} The D1 Grand Prix, or D1GP for short, is a tournament in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga, organized and sponsored by Rex Goodwin. Rex Goodwin initially says the Grand Prix aims to gather the best Turbo Duelists in the world, irrespective of race, religion or criminal record in order to decide the Emperor of Turbo Duels, who will then face Jack, the "King", in a Turbo Duel. Later, he explains to Yusei that his true objective is to gather Duelists strong enough to possess a Duel Dragon card and save the world from Skeleton Knight. However, his true objective was to find Duel Priests and Priestesses to conduce the Festival of Duality with the Skeleton Knight and revive the Ultimate God. A second D1GP was organized one year after the first D1GP was interrupted by Goodwin and the Skeleton Knight's plans. In the section edition, Yusei Fudo, Kalin Kessler, Akiza Izinski and Crow Hogan advanced to the semi-finals of the tournament, with Yusei Fudo ultimately winning and earning the right of facing Jack. Upon defeating Jack, Yusei earned the title of Emperor of Turbo Duels. Participants Participants include: * Afro * Aria * Andre * Yusei Fudo * Greiger * Crow Hogan * Akiza Izinski * Jean * Kalin Kessler * Sherry LeBlanc * Hunter Pace * Bolt Tanner * Tetsu Trudge * Kodou Kinomiya * Tiger Eyes * Admire Derby * Ramon Kagura * Adolf Mueller * Several unnamed duelists Others * Leo (hired by Rex Goodwin) * Luna (hired by Rex Goodwin) Format All entrants in the tournament are required to have a "Checkered Flag of Glory" card. The first stage of the tournament is a two game-elimination secret tournament format. Players are not told who they will be facing until just before the Turbo Duel. This way players are unable to adjust their Decks to gain an advantage over their opponent. s throughout Saiko Island.]]The second stage takes place in Saiko Island, in Satellite Zone Zero. 12 semi-finalists begin riding from the starting line and head up to any of the 12 towers called Duel Zodiacs placed in the way. Each Duel Zodiac has a Star Ticket with Levels from 1 to 12. A participant may choose to which Duel Zodiac head or which opponent to Duel. By winning a Duel, the participant acquires the Star Ticket inside the Duel Zodiac. Then, after obtaining Star Tickets whose total Levels are 12 or more, a participant heads to the Duel Gate, which will only open if they have the appropriate Star Tickets, and leads to the final stage of the tournament. The twelve semi-finalists are: * Admire Derby * Adolf Mueller * Andre * Kodou Kinomiya * Crow Hogan * Jean * Ramon Kagura * Kalin Kessler * Tiger Eyes * Tetsu Trudge * Yusei Fudo * Leo & Luna The winner of the whole tournament would face Jack Atlas in a rematch Turbo Duel. However, near its end, Rex and the Skeleton Knight start their plan involving the Ultimate God, putting an end to the tournament; Rex ordered Lazar to get rid of the participants, defeating most of them and sealing their souls in cards. The participants which are known to have remained are Yusei, Crow, Tetsu, Kiryu, Leo and Luna, besides the King, Jack. History After hearing that Jack Atlas had arrived in Satellite, Goodwin and Mina Simington began to carry out their preparations for the tournament. Invitations were sent out to Turbo Duelists, who mostly lost to Jack Atlas in the past and are likely to want a rematch. The day after Yusei's loss to Jack, Lazar gave Yusei an invitation to the tournament, addressing him as the best Turbo Duelist in Satellite and telling him that Jack would also be participating. Lazar told Yusei about the tournament and the fame and riches which will be associated with the winner. Yusei said that he has no interest in that, but Lazar asked him if he cares about pride; dueling Jack again could be a chance for Yusei to restore his pride. After facing Akiza Izinski in a One-Shot Run, Yusei decided to enter. At the opening event, Goodwin explained the rules to the contestants and introduces Jack Atlas. Jack recognizes most of the contestants and patronizes them saying that the D1 Grand Prix seems to just be a consolation tournament, but smiles when he sees Crow Hogan and Kalin Kessler. Yusei faces Greiger in the first round of the tournament. He arrives late, causing him to lose popularity with the audience. However, he manages to win. References Category:Tournaments